My Savior, My Lover
by Herofox
Summary: After Nightmare wipes the floor with Cassandra, Sigfreid takes her home, to make amends.


My Savoir, my Lover by Herofox  
  
"I will show you...THE GREATEST NIGHTMARE!!" Roared the Azure Knight as he drew the cursed Soul Edge into a battle position.  
  
He gazed at the young girl drawing her sword and shield "Why do those weapons look so familiar?" he asked himself.   
  
"Don't you realise, the sword is just using you?!" yelled the blonde swordswoman.  
  
Nightmare just laughed "You pathetic child!" he scorned, not listening to her warning.  
  
Cassandra then lunged at Nightmare with a downward slash, only to have Nightmare dodge the attack, and use the side of his sword to whack her against the wall, just like a bat, hitting a baseball.  
  
Cassandra ducked to the side as Nightmare Charged at the wall, and thrust his giant sword at where the young Valkari was standing seconds ago, literally crashing through it.  
  
She had rolled along the floor and was just picking herself up, when the Dark Knight of the Soul Edge jumped at her, knocking the Omega Sword & Elk shield out of her hands and pinning her to the floor.  
  
The young Greek maiden was terrified, as she looked up into his burning red eyes.   
  
"Tell me Child..." began the evil warrior "Why throw your life away?"   
  
He noticed tears filling the girls turquoise eyes "My Sister..." she began "carried the burden of destroying the Soul Edge." She paused, to blink the tears out of her eyes "She deserves to live in peace!" Nightmare picked up his sword with his more humane hand, while the deformed hand held down his pray. "Time to die kid!" he said as Cassandra shut her eyes in fear "I...I want to...save you!" then Nightmare paused in fear, as his red eyes flashed bright blue, as he remembered these words being spoken to him, four years earlier.   
  
"I want to...save you!" said the young woman, her long, golden hair flowing in the breeze.  
  
"There's no turning back..." he replied, pointing at her.  
  
A great battle ensued. Nightmare would have killed the maiden, if he hadn't regained some of his humanity during the battle. He had been touched by Sophitia's pure heart, and defeated the evil inferno within him.  
  
Upon awakening, he received a great big hug from the woman. She was so glad to have saved him.  
  
Now, at this present time, Nightmare threw his head up in agony, as the dormant soul within him tried to force itself out. "SOPHETIA!!" he cried. Then the Blue armour vanished and his red hair faded to a blonde colour.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked down at Cassandra, her child like face breaking a smile, sensing the goodness inside this man.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." he said, his deep voice full of sorrow. But then he realised the position he and Cassandra where in, and jumped off quickly "Sorry!" he said quickly, with his face turning red.  
  
Cassandra, who was also blushing sat up and turned her face.  
  
"It's...um...okay." She said, almost with a giggle.   
  
They sat on the floor for a minute of embarrassing silence, before the young lady spoke "Do you have a name?" she asked "Yeah." He replied, "My real name is Sigfreid." Then he sat up. "Listen." He said "your family's probably worried about, and I'd like to meet your sister again, so how about I walk you home?"  
  
Cassandra also stood up "I'd like that." She said, smiling. "But there's just one problem." Sigfreid became confused "And what's that?" he asked. Cassandra giggled "It's a long way to Greece from here!"  
  
Fortunately, they had enough money for boat tickets.  
  
That night, Cassandra awoke to a *ahem* call of nature. When she return to the cabin, that they where sharing, she noticed that the bunk underneath hers, was empty.  
  
"Sigfreid? Where are you?" she asked, before realising that there was no one else in the room. She went onto the deck, where she saw him, near the side of the ship, looking over at the deep ocean.   
  
He was holding something that was contained in a large bag. He held it up and spoke to it. "You've done all the damage you're going to do." He said before throwing the bag overboard. It hit the water with a mighty splash, as the reformed villain smiled.  
  
With that, he relaxed, and enjoyed the view.  
  
Cassandra, curious at what her travelling companion had just done went over to him.  
  
"You're still up?" he asked "Yeah." Came her reply "What was that thing you just threw overboard?"  
  
Sigfreid smiled, and turned to the stars. "It was Soul Edge." Cassandra's eyes widened, as Sigfreid turned to smile at her again. "It can't hurt anyone anymore."  
  
Cassandra smiled and walked up next to him, and looked over the horizon.  
  
"It's so beautiful, don't you think so?" she asked, not wanting to talk about the evil sword. "Very." He said, looking at the blonde maiden next to him. That comment accidentally caught Cassandra's attention. Upon noticing her widened eyes, Sigfreid blushed, and turned to the moon "The moon, I mean..."  
  
Cassandra turned to the moon as well. After a while, she developed a dreamy look on her face. She turned to look at Sigfreid, his goldish hair flowing in the light breeze, his bright eyes shining with the reflections of stars. "He's so handsome..." she thought to herself. Sigfreid turned back to Cassandra, and saw how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her rosy cheeks, beautiful eyes, and cute face.   
  
After staring at each other for a while, Sigfreid gathered his courage.  
  
"Cassandra... may I...." Cassandra's heart beated faster, as Sigfreid force the words out "May I...kiss you?" Cassandra had expected this, from the way he said it, but it was still a pleasant surprise.  
  
"Of course." She replied, blushing as red as a ruby. Sigfreid smiled and wrapped his arms around Cassandra. For a while they just stared into each other's eyes, enjoying the warm embrace. Then Sigfreid pulled her a little closer. The girl, knowing what was to come, closed her eyes. The large Knight in Shining Armour closed his own eyes, and pressed his lips, softly onto Cassandra's. He hadn't felt so happy in years.  
  
After a long while, Cassandra, still in Sigfreid's arms, nuzzled her head next to his,  
  
Then she kissed his cheek as Sigfreid kissed Cassandra's delicate, swan-like neck.  
  
Morning came; Sigfreid awoke to discover that he and Cassandra had spent the whole night cuddled up in a blanket, staring at the stars. Smiling, he kissed his lover on the forehead.  
  
Once they had arrived in Greece, the headed for the Family bakery.  
  
Sophitia was waiting for them, "Sister!" she called. Cassandra ran over and gave her older sister a hug. Sophitia even picked the younger girl, and swung her around.  
  
Sigfreid just smiled. Sophitia shot him a pleasant glance.  
  
"Thank you Sigfreid." Sophitia whispered "Thank you for helping Cassandra get home.  
  
"Thank you too Sophitia" he though "For reawakening my humanity. And thank you Cassandra, for healing my broken heart."  
  
This was my first Soul Blade/Calibur fic, so I may try more.  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
